I'll Fight For You
by emm11xoxo
Summary: All the ways James Potter fights for the love of Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with my best friends, Alice Prewett, Mary MacDonald, and Marlene Mckinnon. Like years previous, we were evaluating how we thought the year went. Over all, sixth year went well. The only exception was the James Potter factor. He doesn't understand the word no, as he keeps asking me out after I reject him. I was just about to mention this to the girls when he knocked on our door. Well I guess the saying is true, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hello ladies," he said with a cocky grin, " I was hoping I could steal Evans away for a quick word."

My guess is that he is going to ask me out and I'm going to have to say no. that's usually how our conversations go. I debate just denying him what he wants, but I figure he would ask me anyway so I might as well go. I sigh and say " fine." He smiles and leads me out, I'm regretting this already. " What do you want Potter?" I ask with venom.

He looks at me nervously saying, " Well first off I wanted to wish you a wonderful summer. And second I wanted to ask if maybe we could meet up over it?"

When I look up I see him looking at his shoes and shuffling his feet. This throws me off guard because he's never nervous, and now I don't want to be as harsh on him as I have previously. " First off thanks for the summer wish, but no I don't think we should meet up over the summer. I don't like you and it would just be a disaster."

A look of sadness flashes across his face before it turns into a cocky smirk. " It's alright," he says, " It was worth the try."

He turned to leave, but I stopped him. " If you know I'm going to say no, why do you keep asking me out?" I ask.

He looks at me thoughtfully for a second before answering, " You're worth it."

"Worth what?" I ask confusedly.

"The fight." he replys.

"What fight?" I ask. Now I'm curious.

"For, you. Even if it's a losing battle, I'll fight for you, because that's how special you are." With that he gives me a small sad smile and walks away. And I'm to shocked at this conversation to stop him. The best I can do is forget this conversation and head back into the compartment where I'll be bombarded with questions of what happened. And true to form six eyes looked up at me and asked "What happened?"

I shook my head and said, "The usual, he asked me out, I said no, and then he wished me a good summer." I know it's not exactly what happened but I didn't want to think about it. They nodded in acceptance and returned to their previous conversation. I stayed quiet for the rest of the train ride trying to forget what James Potter told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I walked onto the Hogwarts Express with such excitement for my seventh year. I was appointed head girl, a goal I had since my first year, and nothing could bring me down. That was until I walked into the heads' compartment and found James – freaking – Potter. " What the hell are you doing here Potter?" I snarled.

"I'm head boy," he replied.

I scoffed, this could not be happening. He had to have stole the badge from Remus." Haha Potter, return the badge back to Remus now," I said as scathingly as possible. Some unrecognizable emotion flashed in his eyes before he replied with, " I wish I could but seeing as I am actually head boy, I cant."

"What would possibly possess Dumbledore to make you head boy?" I asked. I couldn't even fathom what was going on.

With complete sincerity he answered, " I guess I deserve that reaction from you seeing as I've been a prick towards you in the past, but people change and Dumbledore obviously saw something in me. Since he is the wisest and greatest wizard out there I'm going to trust his judgment. So can we try to get along for the sake of the school?"

I was dumbfounded. This is the same boy who asked me out almost everyday for six years, the boy who got a pleasure out of bullying people, whose ego was so big it was a surprise he could get his broom off the ground. What could possess him to act mature? I was so shocked I didn't even realize what I was saying until it was too late. " Sure, I guess we could try to get along."

"Great," he said as a smile lit up his whole face. It wasn't his usual smirk either, it was a genuine smile.

Three months later and James and I had a pretty solid friendship. He was still flirtatious, but it was more subtle then the previous obnoxious flirting. But he hadn't asked me out in the past three months. I hate to say that it bugs me a little then it should. How can someone go from complete obsession to a completely neutral point of view? It was maddening. I don't think I changed that much. Not that I care whether James Potter likes me or not. But something triggered in the back of my mind, something he told me at the end of last year. " I'll fight for you, even if it's a losing battle." when I asked him why he said " because you're worth it, you don't realize how special you are." Now I'm really pissed off at him, he lied to me, he gave up.

James entered the common room and saw me sitting on the couch, " Hey Lily," he said.

"Hey Potter," I replied in a defeated tone.

He looked at me and arched his eyebrow, "Potter?" he asked, " What did I do to deserve that?"

" I don't know," I responded.

He looked at me skeptically for a moment before saying, " Of course you do, you're just too embarrassed to tell me why, but that's okay."

" Why did you give up?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" His confusion was obvious in his voice.

I sighed, " Last year you told me I was worth it and you would fight for me even if it was a losing battle. You stopped asking me out, you gave up. You said I was special but I guess that was a lie."

James looked thoughtful, like he was deciding how to word what he wanted to say. " Lily," he sighed, " I never gave up. I just changed tactics and turned a losing battle into a winning battle."

Now I was curious. " How so?" I asked.

He sighed before answering, " If I had kept asking you out, we would have never been friends. You like me, but are too stubborn to see it. If you didn't like me, you wouldn't be worried about me giving up. I'm still fighting for you, and I'll fight for as long as it takes for you to realize you like me, and once you realize that, I'll fight for as long as it takes to keep you with me."

" Why would you do that?" I asked.

" Because I love you, and that makes you worth the fight." With that he kissed my forehead and went upstairs. And I was left in the common room, my mind whirling with the new information I received.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I always forget to claim that I don't own Harry Potter and I fear that one day I'll get in trouble so here is the sad truth: I don't own Harry Potter. besides that I hope you enjoy the story**

Chapter 3

To say that the month of December has been torturous is an understatement. Ever since that night in the common room I've been thinking about James Potter. And the scary thing is, I like it. I like what I see when I look at him, I fancy him. And I can't believe that I couldn't see it sooner. Underneath all the arrogance is perfection. He is ruggedly handsome with his messy raven hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and quidditch toned body. This strong and proud exterior houses and protects a kind and loyal heart. I mean he became an animagus for Remus, his werewolf best friend, he is patient with Peter when things need to be explained multiple times for him, and after Sirius' family disowns him, James welcomed him into the Potter family. James cares so deeply that he would do anything for a friend. See? perfection at its finest. And then there's me. I have ghastly pale skin with flaming red hair that frizzes, and a lot of freckles. To top it off, I've been a complete bitch to James and his friends, thinking down on them just because they annoyed me to no end. How does someone like me deserve the love from someone like James. And that's why I've been avoiding him. I can't bring myself to face my insecurities and pride and admit that I was wrong.

The thing that sucks is that I can tell it's killing him. Every time he tries to catch my eye I turn away, and every time he tries to talk to me I find one of my friends to keep me from him. And when I give myself time to look at him I can see the hurt and sadness in his eyes, but I'm to paralyzed in my own mind to do anything about it. But I should have known that I couldn't last long avoiding him because James is a fighter, he'll want to know whats going on. And all to soon that moment comes.

" Lily Evans," his voice bellows from the common room, " get your butt down here right this instant."

I half debate not going down but I know that he'll just come up and get me so I reluctantly get up and head downstairs. "What do you want James?" I ask with tiredness, I so don't want to have this confrontation.

" What do I want?" he seethes, " I want to know why you've been avoiding me."

I cast my eyes downward as I say, " I haven't been avoiding you."

He scoffs, " Don't lie to me." He grabs my chin and lifts up my head so I'm looking into the electric hazel eyes, " Now tell me that you haven't been avoiding me."

I open and close my moth looking like a fish, I can't lie to him again. Defeated, I say, " Okay, I have been avoiding you."

He lets go of my face and steps back all while asking, "Why?"

" I don't know," I reply.

This answer puts him over the edge because he explodes, his face is red with anger and his voice is raised. " What bull Lily, you know why, you're just to embarrassed to tell me, just like always."

"James I -" but I don't know what to say so I let it drop.

"Forget it Evans, just let me know when your Gryffindor courage decides to show up so you can tell me what's wrong." His voice is bitter and cold and it breaks my heart, especially when he called me Evans. He starts to walk up to his dormitory when he turns around and adds, " I'm still fighting for you, you know. I just wish you could see it without me telling you." And then he continues up the stairs. I stand there completely blank for a couple minutes before something in me clicks. He wants me to fight back. He wants me to realize that he's worth it, just like he thinks I am. And with that I race up the stairs after him.

"James," I exclaim while barging into his room. He mumbles something into his pillow so I continue, " James, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Slowly his head turns toward me. He nods for me to continue. " I know I shouldn't have avoided you, but I was really scared and didn't know what to do."

Confused, he asked " What do you mean scared?"

" I was wrong about you and didn't want to admit it. I'm stubborn and proud, so admitting I was wrong was like admitting weakness. I don't like being weak, so while you were fighting for me, I was fighting against my feelings. But the only way I could do that was ignore you because I fancy you. I fancy you and all your perfection, while I sit here imperfect."

"Lily," he interrupts, " you are perfect."

" Thanks," I say with a smile, " But let me finish. He nods, so I continue, " Just now I realized that you're worth it. You're worth fighting for. So right now I'm fighting my insecurities and fighting my pride, because I want to be with you, I want to love you."

Within seconds strong arms are embracing me. " You have no idea how long I waited to hear that," he said with a smile. I smile in return. Sometimes the best things are the ones you have to fight for.


End file.
